Detalladamente
by o-bli-vi4-te
Summary: Scorpius no puede evitar mirar todos y cada uno de los detalles de Rose. Aunque el quiera negarlo.


**_Todos los personajes son de JK,_**

**_la historia es mía _**

Scorpius Malfoy es frió, controlador, es cerrado, distante. Scorpius Malfoy es todo lo que su padre no fue: fuerte, valiente. Scorpius Malfoy con una mirada te congela, o te derrite. Pero si algo que Scorpius Malfoy no es, y no fue, es detallista.

Jamás se había detenido a mirar los pequeños detalles de la vida, o de una persona. Hasta que lo hizo. Hasta que le asignaron a Rose como compañera de banco en historia de magia. Entonces, Scorpius Malfoy, lo observo todo. Todo lo que tenga que ver con ella, queda claro. Rose Weasley es diestra, pero cuando está muy nerviosa escribe con la zurda. Ella tiene 123 pecas distribuidas uniformemente en su cara. 30 en su nariz, 45 en el pómulo izquierdo y 48 en el derecho. También noto que tiene pecas en el brazo, cuando su túnica se movía. Tiene pecas en su largo cuello, Scorpius piensa que pueden ser un monto de 50 pecas por su cuello. Scorpius noto también que cuando está concentrada y le gusta lo que lee se muerde el labio, pero cuando no le gusta, frunce el ceño. También noto el pequeño detalle de sus ojos, que aunque son azules, tienen una pizca de marrón, muy pequeño, casi imposible de ver. A menos que seas Scorpius y notes todo acerca de Rose. Y sus pestañas. Las pestañas de Rose son…el paraíso. Son largas y espesas y puedes pensar que son pelirrojas también, pero están son tan negras como la pura oscuridad. Scorpius noto también que aunque Rose tiene una sonrisa perfecta, hermosa, única, sus dientes no lo son. También noto que el pelo de Rose es terrible, rizado y encrespado, y es tan rojo que tienes que entrecerrar lo ojos para verlo. Rose es flaca y alta, pero cuando la miras detenidamente, las curvas de Rose están ahí. Por todos lados. Y cuando Rose Weasley esta ansiosa, tamborilea sus dedos (demasiados largos y flaquitos) en cualquier superficie. No importa si esa superficie sea tu pierna y que haga que tu corazón se desboque y tus manos suden. Noto, también, que Rose es asquerosamente y irritablemente inteligente, una sabionda, un cerebrito. También noto que Rose es cariñosa en exceso, no con él, claro. Pero noto como siempre encontraba un momento para tocar alguno de sus muchos primos y primas. Rozarle el hombro con su mano, acariciar su espalda. O si eres Albus Potter, recibirías de parte de Rose besos con demasiado ruido. Y Scorpius no quería admitir que a veces deseaba ser Albus, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Rose y Albus eran primos, así que no. Noto también que Rose Weasley es irritablemente valiente. Defendiendo a toda aquella persona que cree que vale la pena. Poniendo la cara a las situaciones. Rose Weasley, también, es testaruda. Lo sabe, por cada vez que la ve hablando con Albus y discuten, Rose no da su brazo a torcer. La risa Rose Weasley es horrible. Demasiada hosca y ruidosa. Que le sale como un chanchito. Rose Weasley, tiene linda voz, a pesar de que su risa no lo sea, es lenta y melodiosa, y es imposible no mirarla cuando lo hace, o al menos eso le pasa a Scorpius. Scorpius sabe más de Rose que ella propia. Y espera que Rose nunca se entere. Scorpius odia todos y cada uno de los detalles de Rose, o eso quiere creer. Y los Slytherin dicen que ella es terriblemente fea. Pero Scorpius, en silencio, claro, piensa que no es así. Porque, no es necesario mirar detalladamente a Rose para saber que no es perfecta, ni mucho menos linda. Porque una de las cosas que más noto Scorpius Malfoy es que Rose Weasley no era linda, no bonita, ni mucho menos hermosa, esas eran palabras muy pequeñas para lo que era Rose.

Rose era simplemente Rose. Y ella merecía que la miren detalladamente.

Como lo hacia el, siempre.

* * *

_ Aaaaaaah, HOLA, bueno paso mucho tiempo desde que escribí mi ultimo drabble ¿no? :'( *se seca una lagrima* hice miles de borradores, con respecto a Scorpius, se me hace tan difícil escribir sobre su punto de vista. Ya que me parece un personaje muy complejo, hay que captarlo muy bien, así no pierde su esencia, ya saben, la misteriosa y distante esencia tan atractiva de Scorpius. Pero haces meses me vengo planteando la idea de Scorpius, notando todos y cada uno de los detalles de Rose. Y quedo esto. no se si les gustara, pero no se, salio del alma y aunque no parezca me esforcé mucho, ah. Me gustaria (si ustedes quieren) que me den, no se, algunas ideas sobre fics. No se, de algo que quieran para que lo escriba. Si quieren. Gracias si leyeron y les gusto y si leyeron y no les gusto igual gracias._

_Comenten por favor, sus comentarios me dan vida. _

_-c_


End file.
